Love In The Snowflakes
by JasperWhiteWolf
Summary: These are a collection of Elsanna prompts given to me on tumblr (or any of you guys on here if you leave me some things) Putting as M for later chapters.
1. Midnight Cravings

**PROMPT: I dunno why but I wanna read more Elsanna baby fics where Anna has Elsa's baby (cus of magic, if Elsa can have ice powers why cant we have magically made babies right x3) it just seems so adorable**

**I am kind of bad at writing kids and I didn't know what age you wanted so I just kind of did while she's pregnant and stuff. If you'd like a follow up when the kid is older, just say so and I'll do a second chapter.**

**ANYWAY! Another thing. Unless specifically requested that they don't know, the kingdom knows about the girls and is basically cool with it. It's just easier that way plus like.. magic snow queen having a magic baby like.. they be down for whatever at this point. So I will have them hiding sometimes in other fics but most of the time, it's all cool with the kingdom. NOW ONTO THE FIC~**

* * *

"Elsa, Elsa wake up."

Sighing into the pillow, the sleepy snow queen wiggled under Anna's weight on her back, careful of the bump pressing into her sightly. Tilting her face to the side, she caught Anna's gaze, raising an eyebrow at the entirely dark room.

"The sky is nowhere near awake so why, dear one, are we awake?"

It was then that Elsa noticed that Anna looked quite tired but she also had that sheepish look on her face, one that she was quickly getting used to. Trying to shake herself out of her sleepy mindset, Elsa gently moved Anna so she was next to her as she sat up. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to smooth the stray blonde locks before turning to Anna while rubbing her face. In truth, the younger girl did look fairly upset at having woken Elsa up when she obviously didn't want to be awake herself so Elsa smiled for her, leaning in to give her a quick little kiss.

"What is it that our little snowflake desires, hmm?"

"I.. I don't know I'm just so hungry. The wind woke me up and I wanted to go down to the kitchen but I don't know what I want and I don't want to go down there alone." Anna dropped her head, fingers gently picking at the covers. Ever since the winter she'd been closer to Elsa but this pregnancy made her cling to the queen, never wanting to be anywhere without her. Being alone was the worst for her and she wasn't quite sure why but Elsa made sure to always be around her. It was something Anna was so entirely grateful for.

Elsa used two fingers to gently tilt Anna's head up, pressing another gentle kiss to her lips. "Hey now, what's this hiding from me, huh? None of that, love." Moving to sit behind Anna, Elsa's arms wound around her, rubbing her belly until the strawberry blonde rested her head back on her shoulder with a little sound of contentment. "How about we go down to the kitchen and see what we have that we can make quickly so you can get your rest, hm?"

The soothing sound of Elsa's voice had Anna calming down entirely, nodding slowly in agreement. "Alright."

"There we are." Smiling as Anna tilted her head to the side to kiss her cheek, Elsa hugged her gently before helping her get up off the bed. Anna still had another two months to go before she was due and they were both getting anxious. They wanted their baby girl to be there with them. Since getting pregnant, Elsa had been even more protective of Anna, which worked out with Anna's clinging to her. The help in their castle seemed to know that they would call if they needed help with anything, especially when Elsa had nearly frozen one of the kitchen workers for nearly tripping into Anna when she'd been rooting around for something to eat one night.

Sliding a protective arm around Anna's waist, Elsa led the sleepy girl to the kitchen, smiling softly when Anna simply settled her head on Elsa's shoulder and let her take the lead. The sleepy expression disappeared once they reached their destination, Anna quickly running around the kitchen to try to find something that sounded good.

Elsa leaned against the door frame, smiling fondly as she watched Anna flit about the kitchen. The blonde chuckles to herself when Anna turned to her, pout in full effect as her eyes widened a little bit. She knew that look, that look meant she wanted something that would take a little time. "I'll make whatever you want but you have to stay awake while I do. If you fall asleep, you won't want it anymore."

Anna's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly, getting Elsa's help so she could sit on one of the countertops to be near her while she worked. "There's a uhm a steak thawing that was supposed to be for breakfast but.." Nodding along, Elsa moved in between Anna's legs, tilting up to press a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"But you want breakfast right now. Steak and eggs? With some kropser to go with it?" Her answer was a definite yes proved by Anna's near drooling.

Elsa worked the kitchen like a pro, having learned things fast once Anna's cravings started hitting her like a rushing sled. Her eyes, however, would constantly go back to her love to make sure she didn't almost fall asleep or slip off the countertop. Every few minutes, Elsa would move over to sneak a few kisses from Anna, the pregnant girl's glowing smile growing with each passing moment.

The older woman never ceased to amaze her with how far she'd come since the winter. Almost constant touching when they were near each other, sneaking kisses when she could, allowing Anna into the meetings so she knew how to run the kingdom as well. There were never any secrets between them anymore, especially concerning Elsa's ever growing powers, and Anna loved her more every day. She'd trained for weeks to learn how to give her a child. Bringing ice and snow to life came easy to her so why not bring life in another way. It was hard and it came with consequences. Anna would only ever carry this one child, this child would be a girl, and she would most definitely have some sort of snow powers.

At first, Elsa doubted if they should do it. She wanted to give Anna her child but she felt as though she was damning her to carrying a cursed child, her only child. Still she trained, wanting to do this for Anna and soon she knew that this child would be a gift. Her powers would be controlled thanks to her training, Anna reassured her she would be happy with any child as long as it was Elsa's, and none of this was a damning or a curse.

Watching her now as she fixed not one but two plates, Elsa would never make her eat alone like this, Anna couldn't help the warm butterflies that swarmed through her. The blonde turned to her, proud smile on her lips even as her sleepy eyes betrayed just how long it took her to put it together, Anna wiggled her way down from the counter so she could march straight up to her to kiss that proud smile. "You're wonderful." Elsa flushed a bright red, ducking her head in that sleepy shy way she does when she's been surprised while needing to rest. Anna ducked her head down to sneak another kiss before pulling back a little. "How about we go to the library and eat on our favorite comfy chair by the fire instead of the cold dining room?"

Chuckling softly, Elsa nodded, grabbing the plates and letting Anna lead the way this time. "As if I could ever say no to you, love."


	2. The Storm Rages On Inside

**PROMPT: hey hey hey i know this is going to be a weird prompt- don't get me wrong i love the elsanna ship when they're sisters- but what about an angsty au where they're aren't sisters and they meet and elsa has like a bunch of problems and anna wants to help but elsa is resistant. i'd write it myself but i'm a shitty ass writer.**

**Alrighty so I didn't know what kind of problems you wanted so I just kinda... ran with it. Hope it works for you, if you want to see a different issue set, just let me know. Additionally, a lot of Elsa's issues are things I experience, I just made the situations different/worse for her, that being said I am not an expert on these things so please be nice if you see issues with how I wrote things. ALSO Anna is Elsa's age in this so they're both 21. **

**ALSO as a warning: TW: mentions of self harm, TW: mentions of suicide attempts, and talk of social anxieties though I'm not sure if that needs a TW**

* * *

Winters were always a comfort for Elsa. The snow fall, the silence that came with the crisp cool air, and the way everything seemed to slow down as the world around her froze. Her parents long gone, her holidays were spent in isolated quiet. They had been her rock, the rest of her family disowning her when they saw her for what she was. An abomination, a scar on the familys name. The only child her mother could have, almost dying to bring her into the world, and she turned out to be a headcase. That's how the family saw her. When they found out she was gay, they tried to convince her father to kick her out. Her mothers side turned against her when they heard she had started therapy for personal issues. One side didn't want what they saw as a sin and the other didn't want some sort of insanity tainting the family name.

Really, it didn't impact her much while her parents were still around. They were there for her, trying to help her, trying to make sure she was alright. The car accident ruined her chances for being alright. Her solid standing in life was gone, her family destroyed. Now she almost never left the house, her therapist trying in vain to get her to go back to the offices for her meetings instead of having them there or on the phone. He didn't seem to realize that he was lucky Elsa was even still talking to him. The only reason being she'd promised her father she'd do everything she could to keep going, to live.

Breathing out slowly, Elsa traced little shapes in the fog against her window. This wasn't living, she knew, she was surviving. That didn't change anything in her, though. People were the enemy, people were the reason she wouldn't leave her home. Having been pulled from High School after some extreme instances of being bullied, her parents home schooled her. College had been given a try but she barely finished one semester before coming home and sobbing, begging her parents to let her stop going.

Then everything with her family happening at the same time those things went on. On top of that her mind never cooperated when it came to people. It just made everything even worse.

So now she was being place under watch by her therapist. The previous week she'd stumbled into his office, startling the man to something akin to a heart attack, her bleeding wrists making the shock a little worse. Truthfully, she hadn't even tried to end her life this time. She'd gone too far, cried too hard while holding the blade, and rushed to her therapist for help when the bleeding wouldn't stop. Her car was still stained and she feared it would forever be, even if she managed to get the blood out.

The hospital put her on suicide watch and she tried so hard to cooperate but ended up needing to be sedated. They touched her, poked and prodded, and her therapist walked in to see Elsa screaming and ripping her stitches as she flew off the bed to hide in the corner from the nurses hands as they tried to change her bandages.

Her scars wove a painful tale to the doctors, as well as her reactions to their touch, and they wanted to have her committed to try to help. Elsa has completely freaked out, saying she wouldn't do it. Her therapist talked to the doctor, and Elsa herself, when some of her family members came forward to try to get her put away as well. Her age was their biggest factor. Being 21, Elsa was old enough to deny being put there. It took some working and quite a lot of help from her therapist and a few family members who didn't want anyone hearing she was actually in a facility but Elsa managed to get out of that in a way.

So they worked out a plan. Elsa would be allowed to be watched at the house as long as she continued her therapy and had one nurse come to check on her daily. It wasn't something she was happy about, to be honest, and her first visit was something she was dreading.

"Are you sure this is necessary? I'm not going to try to kill myself, Kristoff." She caught the subtle rolling of his eyes and turned on her heel. "I'm not!"

Kristoff had become her friend over the years, no longer really charging her for their sessions if they met at her home but he also treated her a little differently at home. In the office, he was more professional but when it was a house call, he acted a little differently. Elsa had thought about ending the sessions, her promise being the only thing really keeping her going, but Kristoff was there for her when no one else was.

"Elsa you know this has to be like this. Be nice to her, she's sweet and I picked her myself." He took in Elsa's slowly raising eyebrow from across the room and sighed, putting his hands up in surrender. "Okay, so she's a friend and she agreed to help me while I was still figuring this out with the doctors. It was the only way to work it so please, for me, try to treat her how you treat me. I've briefed her on your tics and on what not to do around you but you're going to need to talk to her as well. It's part of your assignment here, alright?"

Huffing, Elsa nodded, cheeks turning a deep red as she tried to hide in her arm chair. "I'll do my best but it's the first day so I can't promise anything."

Kristoff sent her a smile as he grabbed his coat. "I'll be off then. I need to get back to the ranch to check on Sven and the others. Call if you need anything, otherwise let her help you."

Watching him walk to his car through her window, Elsa sighed, pressing her cheek to the cool glass. She had exactly two hours before her nurse would show up on her door step. Two hours to go through each and every scenario, think of everything horrible that could happen, fearing this person she's never even met. Her breathing picked up just slightly, heart thudding in her chest. Elsa knew this would turn out alright if Kristoff trusted this girl but it didn't make anything easier.

By the time a car pulled up to her house, Elsa had a lump in her throat and she was fairly worked up. Her fingers picked at her bandages, platinum blonde hair falling over her eyes as she shook her head and gently rocked in her chair. A soft knock on the door startled her a bit, her head watching the knob cautiously. Was this Anna or was it someone else? What was going to happen? What if.. what if?

"Elsa? Kristoff gave me a key to get in, is it alright if I use it?"

Letting out a shaky breath, Elsa blinked rapidly, rubbing her eyes with her fists. "You can.. you can use the key. I'm in the living room." She kept her voice loud enough to be heard as she listened for the key in the lock.

The girl that walked through the door caught Elsa's eye immediately. Her hair was a soft red, fair skin covered in freckles, and gentle blue eyes that caught hers and seemed to lock on for a moment. Elsa broke contact first, looking back down at the bandages around her wrists as she let her hair cover her face even more.

"Elsa? Hi there." The girls voice was light, happy even, and though her movements were slow, her speech wasn't cautious at all. It was unnerving and kind of nice all at once. "My name's Anna, I'm going to be your nurse while you're under the watch." Before Elsa knew what was happening, Anna was kneeling in front of her chair so she could be near her without touching.

Elsa blinked a few times, rocking in her chair once more as she tried to find something to say. Anna seemed nice and she did want to try so she wanted to make sure she didn't say anything to chase the girl away. Swallowing thickly, Elsa rubbed her hands against her thighs, trying to give Anna an actual smile. "Hello." Her voice was soft, practically whispered, but a small burst of pride sat in her chest. It seemed contagious as Anna gave her what she figured was a smile filled with a sort of pride.

"Hello." Repeating the word, Anna simply sat on the floor in front of Elsa's chair, causing the blonde to smile a little more. "I've been told somethings from Kristoff, things I needed to know but I'd rather get to know you from you." Anna leaned back on her hands, trying to look as unassuming as possible. "I also know that will take some time, which we have, so how about we just take today kind of slow?"

Taking in another shaky breath, Elsa nodded as she breathed out, licking her lips to try to get her words out. It took a few minutes, her jaw working but nothing coming out past the ever present lump in her throat when she tried to speak to new people. Anna just waited, simply sitting there on the floor like this was the most normal thing she'd ever done. It was comforting and nerve wracking at the same time but comfort won out eventually, Elsa finally able to speak softly. "I think I need my stitches checked. They ripped before I left and I.. I've been picking at the gauze so I just.." Closing her eyes tight, Elsa swallowed again, trying to keep her voice. "But I don't.. I just don't." Huffing out a frustrated breath through her nose, she tried to convey what she wanted.

Anna seemed to get it before she even tried, though. "You're not comfortable with me touching you just yet." The rapid blinking and soft nod from Elsa confirmed the redheads statement and she smiled gently. "Okay, how about I talk you through what you need to do and I'll just look at them. I won't touch unless they're bleeding, then I might have to, but I won't touch otherwise."

Ever so slowly, Anna explained how to unwind the bandages, Elsa hanging onto every word. The nurse noticed the way Elsa's hands shook, how she never seemed to relax with her around, and how if she leaned a little too close her breathing would pick up. She kept her distance, not wanting to push Elsa into actually ripping her stitches which looked fairly clean when the blonde pulled away the gauze.

"They're just fine, Elsa." Leaning down to catch bright blue eyes, Anna was surprised when Elsa granted her a few seconds of eye contact before looking back down at the ground, body rocking gently. "I'm going to slide some more gauze and some wraps for you to re-do it okay?"

Nodding slowly, Elsa did what she was told, ending up with slightly messy but fairly correct wrappings on her wrists. "Thank you." The words were whispered, as all of her words had been, but they were slightly louder than before.

"You're welcome, Elsa."

"I don't.. I don't need a nurse, you know. I'm not going to, I don't want to die. I just.. I messed up, it's kind of what I do but I don't need a nurse." Breathing through her nose, Elsa's eyes clenched closed, her hands rubbing and gripping at her pants.

"Well then how about a friend?"

Blinking a few times, Elsa looked up at Anna in a slight shock, frowning as her eyebrows drew together. "A.. friend? But you're.. You're here to do a job, I don't.. I mean Kristoff is kind of but I.. How?"

Anna smiled softly at Elsa's gentle ramble, the confused almost pained expression on her face making her heart thud against her chest. Confused at her own reaction, Anna shrugged a little. "Lets just see how the days go."

* * *

**This one is definitely going to have a second chapter, just so you guys know. The second chapter will be a lot more angst, this one I just wanted them to meet but yep. Might even get three chapters who knows. Tell me whatcha think~**


	3. A Slight Jealous Streak

**PROMPT: Prompt In which Elsa and Anna are at a party and Hans is seducing a tipsy Anna and trying to get her to go back to his place. Elsa notices her sister totally falling for it and gets jealous and steps in, taking Anna home to,well...you know...*whispers: frick frack***

***whispers* I like you anon this is a good prompt, I hope you don't mind that I turned it into a modern AU thingy. PunkRockTattooed!Elsa and onBroadway!Anna. Let's get this frick frack party started~**

**This gets pretty NSFW down below so be aware of that guys!**

* * *

At first this club idea seemed pretty amazing to Elsa. Her album had just gone platinum and she wanted to celebrate with her band. She'd treated them all to a visit to watch Anna perform, the reboot of RENT she was in also doing incredibly well, so they could take her with them when they went out. Then, of course, Anna's cast wanted to go as well. Most of them were also friend with Elsa so she didn't see why it wouldn't work out.

Now, as she leaned against the bar and watched their little party unfold, she realized why inviting the entire cast was a bad plan. Hans, who played Roger, had been trying to get Anna's attention since the beginning of this show. Elsa never put up with it, going to as many shows as she could and always making sure to kiss Anna in front of him. So she was a little possessive, it was a trait the redhead seemed to love and would sometimes even go out of her way to do something to spur possessive Elsa on.

This, though, was not some sort of game. None of their friends here knew they were sister but they all knew they were together, tattooed band members whispering like gossips with Anna's cast mates about when Elsa was going to snap at Hans. It was bound to happen soon. Anna was getting progressively more drunk, already swaying a bit on her feet as she tried to dance with the woman who played her Joanne.

"You need to take another shot, Elsa." Blinking, the blonde turned to face Kristoff, the large man smiling nervously as he tried to slide a drink her way. "Look, we all know you're Anna's girlfriend, Hans included. He's just a drunken jackass. I don't want to see you getting in trouble, boss." Kristoff was her partner in crime, always going with her to get more tattoos and helping her write their songs. He played lead guitar and had formed the band with her so he knew her seething face when he saw it and this time, Elsa seemed to be heading towards atomic levels of anger.

"He's more than a jackass, Kris. He's been trying to get with my girl since he met her, he's even flirted openly with her in front of me! Anna brushes it off but it's getting annoying as fuck." Rubbing her temples, Elsa tried to rein herself in, knowing she needed to stop herself before she killed that boy. "I just want to punch him off our stage one time and let our mob of fans pummel him."

Kristoff chuckled, patting her back a bit. "Come on now. Hearts Of Ice fans being over protective of their favorite lead singer? Never." That got a smile out of Elsa. Their fans were always intensely supportive of the band but Elsa had her own even more intense fan following and they loved both her and Anna. "Though you might actually want to go be protective. I've changed my mind, he's a complete douche."

That got Elsa's head snapped up from her hands as she turned to see what Hans had done to put that angry look on Kristoff's face, his fists curling in his rage. Narrowing her eyes, a low growl escaped Elsa's mouth, causing the band mates around her to jump a little. Hans had slung an arm around Anna's shoulders, his hand slowly creeping to her breast as he walked backwards, causing the redhead to stumble and giggle as she followed.

Elsa knew the look on Anna's face. Hans had pushed all the right buttons this time, feeding her sister all the right alcohol while his steps seemed like he was leading her to the dance floor. Really, she could see he was trying to head to the exit. Standing up straight, she downed the shot waiting for her, slamming the glass back down with enough force to make the bartender flinch.

Striding forward onto the dance floor, she pushed past the crowd until she reached the pair, Anna looking kind of confused but her eyes lighting up when she caught sight of Elsa. That little detail made the blonde's heart flutter in her chest through the red hot rage bubbling in her blood.

"Asta!" The little nickname that slipped from Anna's lips had a pleased blush rushing across Elsa's cheeks. It didn't make sense to most as to why her sister called her that but she'd explained it once._ Elsa, it's a name that means star-like, kinda like a goddess! It also means love and, well, I love you and you're basically my goddess so it fits. Plus you're a star. It's a perfect nickname._ That night had been a fantastic one. "Hans! Hans, look it's Elsa!" The redhead wormed and squirmed until she was out of Hans's grip. She threw herself at Elsa, who easily caught her up into her arms, smiling when Anna tucked into her shoulder. "hans said he wanted to dance but.. then he kept walking. I think.. I think he was going to try to kiss me but that's not.. I just wanted to dance."

"Shh, Snowflake." Kissing the top of Anna's head, she shot Hans a glare, smirking at the way the color seemed to drain from his face. "How about we head home? Maybe you'd want to dance with me there huh?"

The smile Anna shot her was answer enough but, of course, Hans had to fuck it up. "Oh come on, Elsa. We're all just having some fun! Stay here and celebrate, I'm sure Anna wants to spend more time with us. You're always hogging her, we never get to see her out." Then he reached out to try to grab Anna's arm. Big mistake.

Elsa jumped back as if she'd been burned, keeping Anna away from his touch. The younger girl now looking between the two in adorable drunken confusion, though her eyes seemed to be clearing by the minute. "You need to back the fuck off my girlfriend, dicksickle. She doesn't need you drooling all over her and I'm not going to keep paying nice if this is the shit you're going to pull. Trying to trick her into going home with you? You're fucking sick."

Breathing out harshly, Elsa looked like an angry bull and Anna pressed a kiss to her cheek to try to calm her down. "Lets just go home, Asta. The boys can handle him." By now Anna seemed to realize the situation and was rubbing her arms, realizing what Hans was really after.

Turning her head, Elsa had to smile at the band and the other castmates who looked ready to castrate Hans for them. Especially Kristoff who looked like he wanted to feed Hans to his newfoundland mix Sven. "Yea, lets go."

The trip back to the apartment started out uneventful, Elsa was keeping a close grip on Anna who had taken to kissing and biting at her neck. Little tremors shook through the blonde with each pass of Anna's tongue on her skin, knowing she was biting hard enough to leave her mark. Each bite pushed Elsa to wish the cab driver would go a little faster, wanting to get home before she lost control and pounced on the redhead. A feat that became incredibly difficult when Anna's hand bravely slipped down to press up against her through her jeans, pressing just hard enough to get a muffled moan from Elsa as she bit her lip. Nimble fingers traced along the hardening length, a sly little smirk flirting with Anna's lips.

"Is that for me?" Turning her body, Anna ended up basically straddling Elsa's thigh, back preventing the driver from seeing the way her hand toyed with zipper of Elsa's jeans.

"Anna? What are you doing?" Elsa's voice had taken on a husky quality that shot heat straight through the redhead, her grip fixing on the zipper to slowly pull it down. Swallowing thick, the blonde made no move to stop the younger girl, simply looking up to make sure the cab driver wasn't paying attention to them. "Anna? Oh fuck-" Her breath hitched, teeth digging into her bottom lip once more when Anna's fingers gripped her length, brushing her thumb across the tip.

"Naughty, Elsa. You're not wearing any boxers or anything." Anna had her forehead pressed against Elsa's, her eyes dark and breath coming is soft pants as she rubbed against the blonde's thigh while her hand stroked her. Elsa's hands gripped Anna's waist, pulling her closer while also hiding herself from the driver who was now letting his eyes flit to them here and there once he heard a soft moan come from the back seat.

Hips rocking slightly with each move of Anna's hand, little whimpers slipping past Elsa's lips each time she let her hand tease the head of her dick, the older girl used one hand to grip the back of the other girls head to pull her in for a hard kiss. Teeth cashed and Elsa fought for her dominance in the kiss, her fingers tangling in Anna's hair.

"Uh.. ladies?" The loud gruff voice brought them back to the present, Anna discreetly slipping Elsa back into her jeans and doing up the zipper before sliding off her leg. "We're here." Elsa let out some sort of recognition, following Anna out of the cab while tossing back a little more than what she owed.

Chasing after the redhead, Elsa caught up with her as she was unlocking the door, easily molding her body to Anna's back. She pressed her hips forward, rubbing against Anna just enough to draw out a low moan, her teeth scraping against her neck to leave a mark of her own. Anna's hands shook, almost dropping the keys before she finally got the door opened.

Elsa wasted no time. Quickly flipping them around, she pressed Anna up against the closed door, nipping her bottom lip as she pulled her into a deep kiss. The little whimpers coming from Anna had Elsa's head spinning, her hands sliding down to grip her ass. The movement prompted Anna to push into Elsa, backing her up until she could jump up with her legs wrapped around the blonde. Smirking against Anna's lips, Elsa started for the bedroom, stumbling every few steps before managing to get there and find the bed.

She dropped Anna onto the bed before stripping her top off, leaving her tattooed form in a black lace bra and a pair of baggy jeans, her dick obviously straining to be released once again. Elsa moved to sit against the headboard, finger crooking to get Anna to crawl to her from the end of the bed. Along the way, the redhead managed to strip down so she was only in her boyshorts, the snowflake on them causing Elsa to smirk.

"You know what I want." Voice husky with want, Elsa watched as a shiver raced through Anna, the younger girl undoing her jeans once again. Pulling the bottoms down a little bit, Anna's hand wrapped around the hardened flesh causing Elsa's eyes to flutter for a moment. "Be a good girl. You're mine, Anna, so be my good girl and suck me."

With a little whimper, Anna leaned forward, licking a hot stripe along the length before taking the head between her lips. Elsa groaned, one hand cradling the back of Anna's head as it started to bob, her hips rolling slightly with each movement. "Fuck, Snowflake." The use of her little nickname in this situation caused a blush to erupt along Anna's cheeks, letting out a gasp when Elsa thrust up a little hard. Wrapping one hand around the base of Elsa's dick, she focused on licking and sucking at the head, smirking a little to herself at how easily she's got Elsa panting her name. "Anna, please, fuck."

"Please what, Elsa? What do you want from me, my darling Asta?" Catching Elsa's gaze, she lowered her mouth back to her dick, slowly stroking her as she teasingly swirled her tongue around the head.

Elsa's eyes were blown, practically black as she swallowed thick, her voice harsh. "On your hands and knees." Moaning softly at the order, Anna did as she was told, crawling forward so she was on her hands and knees. She waited for a few seconds before she felt the bed shift and suddenly Elsa's hand was cupping her through her boyshorts, a strangled moan slipping past her lips as her hand rubbed against her. "You're so wet, Anna. Is that all for me?" When she only heard a little whimper, she stilled her movements. "Answer me."

"Y-Yes. Fuck, Elsa, it's for you. All of it." Anna knew what Elsa was doing, only proved by the body blanketing her back a second later and the teeth latching onto the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. A surprised squeak turned into a moan as Elsa practically growled into her skin, biting down harshly before soothing the mark with her tongue. Elsa lifted off of her, bed shifting for a minute as she tossed her jeans completely off, before she leaned forward to press kisses to Anna's lower back.

With Anna squirming at the attention she was getting, Elsa gripped the boy shorts and pulled them down slowly, following them with kisses to mid thigh. Once that was tossed off the side of the bed along with Elsa's bra, she settled on Anna's back once more, pressing kisses to her neck. One hand travelled around the redheads hips, teasingly circling her clit with her fingers as she pressed against her from behind. Anna's head fell forward to the bed, body trembling as Elsa's fingers slid to tease her entrance before moving back to circle her clit.

"I changed my mind." Elsa's voice was breathy as she sat back a little bit. "Get on your back, flip over." Anna did as she was told, easily collapsing onto the bed. One hand stroking her dick, Anna's silky juices easing the movement along, Elsa leaned forward for a kiss. "You're mine." The words were whispered against Anna's lips as Elsa moved so her hands were gripping Anna's hips, her body sliding down so she could drag her tongue along the length of her slit. Hips jumped up immediately and Elsa's hands tried to keep them steady as she circled her clit before taking it into her mouth, sucking lightly as her tongue flicked against it.

"Elsa! Fuck just.. fuck don't stop that fuck." One of Anna's hands shot down to tangle into Elsa's hair, nails grazing her undercut along the way, while the other gripped at the sheets. With her hips under control, Elsa let one hand slide up to cup Anna's breast, fingers teasing and pinching her nipple.

Pressing in even harder, Elsa trailed her tongue down to swirl teasingly before finally thrusting into Anna. The redhead arched, Elsa's hand slipping from her breast to move lower, trading her places. Her lips wrapped around Anna's clit once more, tongue rapidly flicking and swirling as she thrust two fingers into her, picking up a hard pace with her hand. Soon Anna was babbling against the bed, head turned to the side as she writhed and gripped at anything she could reach. Smirking, Elsa sucked hard just as she curled her fingers and Anna exploded. Her back tightened, jaw dropping open in an almost silent moan and Elsa pumped her fingers until the younger girls body loosened, pressing kisses up along her body.

Elsa left little marks along Anna's stomach and breasts, tongue swirling around her nipple before biting down. She repeated the action with the other side, Anna's arms sliding around her so she could pull Elsa up into a kiss. Mouths clashed as they met, Elsa rubbing her hips against Anna as her painfully hard cock strained against her body. She needed to cum and fuck she needed to cum inside of Anna. "You're mine."

"Fuck, Elsa, I'm yours. Take me, I'm all yours, please." Anna's hips rocked up to Elsa's, humping her center against her dick.

Letting out another possessive growl, Elsa lined herself up before easing herself into Anna. The girl under her let out a gasp, one leg hooking around her waist, as her body tried to get more of Elsa even faster. Once she was fully sheathed inside the other girl, Elsa pressed a gentle loving kiss to her forehead, getting an adoring sigh from Anna. Even when she just wanted to fuck Anna into oblivion, Elsa had to make sure she kept her safe.

It was like a switch flipped with that little sigh, Elsa's hips taking off in a bruising pace. Her mouth hovered over Anna's long enough to share a kiss and a moan before it moved back down to kiss and nip at her neck. The dark mark she'd left before got even deeper as she latched on once more, staking her claim as her hips thrust and rolled into Anna, trying to get her dick to hit everything she could inside of the younger girl.

She was embarrassingly close, after everything since the cab to have waited this long, but Anna seemed on the cusp of another orgasm. Picking up her pace, she slid one hand down to rub circles around Anna's clit, letting out a desperate moan when she tightened around her length and bucked against her even harder.

"Cum for me, Anna. Let it go." Elsa nipped Anna's ear as she panted out her words, groaning her body acted like they were orders. Anna tightened around her almost painfully, letting out a scream of her name as she hit another peak. Elsa tried to hold out but she couldn't when Anna's hips were still rolling against her even as she came.

Letting out a low groan, Elsa hilted in the redhead and felt herself release hard and deep inside of the other girl. There was an almost primal satisfaction in marking her this way and Elsa enjoyed every single moment of it.

As they came down from their highs, Elsa was content to stay right where she was. After a few minutes, though, her body trembled and Anna started to wiggle her hips a bit against her. Elsa eased herself back from Anna and rolled over so the smaller girl could curl up against her chest. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, Elsa let out a little sigh as Anna's fingers traced the snowflake tattoos across her chest, taking great care to tease her nipples as well. Swallowing, she squirmed a bit at the touch, smirking when Anna lifted up on her arm to smile down at her. Leaning in for a kiss, this one slower and sweeter than the previous ones, Anna slid completely on top of Elsa, straddling her stomach.

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Snowflake."

"So." Anna gave her a mischievous wink, one hand sliding back to trace a few teasing lines along the length of her dick while the other continued tracing tattoos. "How about another round?"


	4. Just Another Midnight Dreary

**PROMPT: Okay so maybe for the nurse!anna and patient!elsa you could write something like when elsa gets comfortable enough to let Anna touch her and she's a little unsure but Anna's sweet and coaxes her (btw how elsa rocks back and forth ugh it's so perfect) **

**AYYY back to this verse lets see how things are a going I'm going to say it's been a while since the first one, not sure how long. I want to give her long enough to get a little used to Anna so it's going to have been a few weeks, probably a month or so at least since the first one yes? I'm not sure, I didn't really address how long it's been in the actual fic sooo you decide**

* * *

"Hello?" Sitting up slowly in bed, Anna rubbed her eyes while trapping her phone against her ear with her shoulder before glancing at the clock. Four in the morning, a wonderful time for a call. "Hello?"

"Anna.." That got the redhead awake in a second. Elsa never called anywhere. She drove to Kristoff's office while bleeding to avoid a phone call. It was one of her anxiety triggers. Not being able to see the person while they spoke was something that sent intense spikes of something deeply akin to fear through the blonde.

"Elsa? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Anna made sure to try to sound emotional, try to put as much of herself into her voice here. It wouldn't do any good to have Elsa hanging up on her or panicking because she said something stupid to set the blonde off.

"I need.. I need.." There was a soft sniffling noise followed by a soft creaking and Anna felt her heart thud painfully when she realized Elsa was crying and rocking hard enough to make that much noise. A soft whimper preceded a cough that Anna almost felt through the phone, her eyes closing in sympathy for the blonde. "Can you.. Please just." Elsa's breathing was picking up quickly and Anna jumped off the bed, throwing on a pair of pants and her shoes.

"Elsa, Elsa I need you to listen okay? I'm going to come over there, just try to breathe. Go to your chair and try to breathe." Elsa just made another whimpering noise before she hung up, putting Anna in her own slight panic. Rushing out the door, Anna slammed her car into drive and sped as fast as she could to Elsa's through the snow.

A few slides and an almost crash later, she was parked in front of the house, one light showing from the living room window. Slipping on the ice up to the front door, Anna almost crashed into it before she could get it unlocked. Peeking through the door, she felt her heart squeeze in a painful way when she caught sight of Elsa. The other woman was curled up in on herself, arms wrapped around her legs with her head buried in her knees. Her entire body was shaking as she rocked hard enough that the chair was shifting slightly against the floor and Anna noticed her hands were splayed awkwardly across her head, fingers gripping her hair as if it were some sort of anchor.

"Elsa?" Her voice caused the blonde to let out a surprised yelp, the noise stuttered as it caught in her chest when she let out another sob. "Oh Elsa." Murmuring under her breath, she went over to the chair, hands hovering awkwardly when she realized she couldn't just touch Elsa to try to get her to open up. "Can you to tell me what you need Elsa? I don't know what to do here."

There were a few seconds of heavy breathing and sniffling, Elsa obviously trying to breath. "I can't.. I can't stop.." One of her hands eased from her head, jerkily reaching out for Anna before she pulled it back into her body. "I need, Anna, I can't." With another whimper, Elsa hugged her legs to her body even tighter, her one hand still a little free.

Swallowing hard, Anna kept her eyes focused on Elsa's hand, scooting a little bit closer. "Do you want me to hold your hand, Elsa?" This was a huge step. It had taken Kristoff months to get Elsa to even sit near him and here they were, Elsa trying to get closer to Anna. The redhead didn't want to push her, especially not in this state. "Hang on." Situating herself next to the chair, Anna set her hand on the edge away from Elsa, laying it flat so she could touch if she needed to. "I'm right here, Elsa, I won't go anywhere."

Slowly, over the next few minutes, Elsa seemed to calm down a tiny bit. The soft warmth from the body so near her being a comfort for once and the gentle humming Anna seemed to be doing under her breath. "Anna can you.." Swallowing hard, she tried to keep breathing, tried to stop crying so hard. "Sing, please."

Anna took a moment to think before she remembered one of the songs she'd heard Elsa mumbling to herself over the past few weeks, the song that seemed to keep her from completely retreating when things got hard. Music was one of Elsa's escapes, one of the things that let her break free of the things that tied her down while still keeping her grounded. It never failed to make Anna's heart thud in her chest when Elsa sang, even when it was quiet and under her breath, so she tried to sing her best for the blonde.

"Tonight is the one thing left and I haven't said it yet, I'm falling and the writings on the wall. Today was misery and I can't believe this happened, and I finally broke down." Taking a soft breath, Anna's chest hitched when she noticed Elsa starting to loosen slightly. "She held onto my heart but now my only star is falling, it's burning to the ground. Now I'm crying out." It took all of Anna's self control not to take Elsa's hand when it slowly inched towards her own, fingers trembling with the act of reaching out towards another person. "Secret love, my escape, take me far far away. Secret love, are you there? Will you answer my prayer? Please take me anywhere but here."

Keeping incredibly still, Anna watched as Elsa drew back a little bit once more with hand hovering in the air but she had lifted her head. The blonde was watching Anna with wide eyes, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. Her skin was flushed, lower lip trembling as her gaze shifted between Anna's eyes and where their hands were almost touching.

"You're all I've got now, no one else figures out this feeling and how lonely it can get. These words can cut right through cause all along I knew you're sorry but you haven't said it yet, but I won't forget." Elsa's eyes clenched shut, her breathing slowing and Anna noticed she was mumbling along with her, following the lyrics. The blonde's body was still rocking but it wasn't as violent, her hand no longer finding an anchor in her mussed up hair. "Secret love, my escape, take me far far away. Secret love, are you there? Will you answer my prayer? Please take me anywhere but here."

"When we're together, thoughts of her disappear. If I fall to pieces, you'd heal this pain I feel." Anna linked, smiling softly when Elsa's voice rose a little bit above hers, her breathing gaining a steady rhythm now. "Secret love, my escape, take me far far away. Secret love, are you there? Will you answer my prayer?"

Elsa's hand trembled as she reached out, letting out a breath she'd been holding when her fingers brushed against Anna's. The redhead froze, watching as Elsa slowly lay her hand on top of hers. It was awkward and Elsa was still trying to process what was happening but to Anna it was perfect. This was progress, Elsa was going above and beyond what Anna had ever expected.

Elsa was so incredibly brave and both of them smiled in spite of the situation, Anna holding in a squeal while Elsa just looked amazed, pale cheeks flushed in pride of her own actions. Their eyes locked and they sang the last part together, Elsa calming down as they did so. "Secret love, my escape, take me far far away. Secret love, are you there? Will you answer my prayer? Please take me anywhere but here. Anywhere but here."

Letting out a slow breath, Elsa squeezed Anna's hand, flushing slightly when Anna shifted so she could slide her fingers between Elsa's. "I had.. I woke up and couldn't get a hold of anything." Rubbing her face with her free hand, Elsa blinked rapidly for a moment before sighing, trying to smooth her hair back down. "Sometimes nightmares just.. are more than real and I couldn't stop and I remembered, I remembered your number." Rocking slightly, she bit her lip as Anna simply waited quietly for her to continue. "I just didn't.. I didn't want to bother you but I had to make, had to make sure everything was normal. In, in my dream you hugged me and it all shut down, got quiet for a moment so.. so I thought." Her eyes shot to their entwined hands, head ducking down to try to hide behind her hair.

"Oh, Elsa." Smiling softly, Anna leaned forward slowly, making sure it was okay. When Elsa didn't move away and she received a small nod followed by a little bit of rapid blinking, she pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Elsa's hand. Immediately, her skin flushed red but she smiled, letting out a nervous laugh while her hand picked at her sleep shirt. Anna gave a shy smile back, happy to have gotten a positive response from the blonde. "You don't have to worry, though I know you will anyway but do you want to know why?"

Swallowing, Elsa let her eyes flicker from their hands to Anna's eyes as she nodded before they went back to where Anna's thumb was now slowly rubbing little circles against her skin, the sensation odd but not entirely unwelcome from this girl. "I'll always come to help you get away from the darkness, even if I have to run across town at four in the morning."

Elsa smiled again, pulling her hand back from Anna's a few moments later. She watched the redhead stand and her eyes closed shut as she worked her jaw once more. "You should stay. It's dark and you're probably tired so just.. just.. you can sleep in the extra room upstairs." Brows furrowed as if confused as to why she'd even suggested someone else stay in her house, Elsa watched the bright smile spread across Anna's lips and she sighed, a warm flutter spreading in her heart with how good she felt in that moment.

Progress wasn't something Elsa had ever really known to be in her routine, usually falling back on her old habits, but maybe she could keep trying. Even if she fell back one day, even if sometimes she put a frown on Anna's face or even Kristoff's face, it would be worth it. She was working for herself, needed to do the things she did for her own heart, but those little smiles she got from Anna, the way her hand felt against her skin, those were some pretty good rewards for her attempts.

* * *

**The song is Anywhere But Here by Mayday Parade and this will have a 3rd part cause this prompt had two parts to it~ Also since you guys like this verse so much, I might just make it its own fic.**


	5. New Toys And Adventures

**Prompt(s): STRAP-ON YESSSS PLS (but also would it be dom!anna because yes pls x2) - ****just do like first time with a strap on. anna using it and in her point of view and elsa being a complete sub and what if it's their anniversary? Like just HOT ANNIVERSARY SEX FUCK YEAH**

**Since you both wanted strap-on sex and wanted sub!Elsa and dom!Anna well... YOU GET THIS FIC! Also, my friend who sent me this prompt told me to incorporate my kinks as well so you got pet!Elsa. Hope you like it~**

**Once again, this is very NSFW, they frick.**

* * *

Dragging her hand along the shelf in front of her, Anna had a look of intense concentration on her face. With this being her anniversary with Elsa, Anna wanted to make sure she got exactly what Elsa had confessed to her late into the night a few weeks ago. They'd always been open about their kinks in their relationship, living it as much as possible when at home, but Elsa had kept a few things to herself until recently to make sure she knew how comfortable Anna was with it all. Anna decided to go all out and get Elsa exactly what she wanted.

"Excuse me, miss? Do you need any help?" Turning her head to the smiling clerk, Anna nodded slowly.

"My wife wanted to get one of these but I'm not sure which one would be best. I'm caught between these two." She pointed to the ones on her right, tapping a finger against her chin with her other hand. "I think the black is quite nice but the white one would match her hair; she's got this wonderful platinum blonde thing going on."

"Ah, yes, well the white would be best then, I'm sure. We also have a bit of a sale going on, if you would want to get the set."

With wide eyed excitement, Anna nodded quickly. "That would be wonderful! She has a few things but she just expressed her want to do this a little while ago so I wanted to make this anniversary amazing. I figured this would do it."

The clerk looked absolutely giddy, clapping her hands as she snagged Anna's purchase for her. "Come on, I'll show you a few accessories you could get to go with this!" Following the woman's excitement, the redhead quickly followed after her, gathering everything she needed for Elsa's present before happily skipping out of the store.

Once home, she set to work. Elsa would be home from work in about an hour so she had to move fast. Setting up the house as she would normally if she wanted to play, she also set up the gift on the bed for when Elsa got there. Nodding in satisfaction at how she had everything assembled, Anna slipped out of her summer dress to set her own outfit up as well. Fishing her own present out of the closet, one Elsa had given her before work so she could have it ready when she got home, Anna grinned at the icy blue color.

Sliding the harness over her hips, Anna settled the new toy into it, biting her lip as she looked down at how it settled against her. Not even bothering to hide it, she simply loosened the harness a little so it would lay enough for her to slip on a pair of tight leather pants. With a black and blue lace bra to match, Anna swept her hair up into a bit of a bun, letting a few messy strands frame her face.

Just as she finished with her hair, Anna heard the door open, a sly smile spreading across her face. She heard the door close and then the gentle jingling of keys followed by a different sort of jinging all together. Waiting by the side of the bed, the redhead had to grin when Elsa walked into the bedroom, head dipped submissively and her collar securely around her neck. Anytime she wore that collar, the game was on.

At the moment, though, Anna wanted a slightly tender moment with her wife. "Elsa, take it off for a moment, okay?" The blonde shot her a confused look, eyes darkening as she took in what Anna was wearing, but complied, removing the collar and placing it in Anna's waiting hand. "I have a present for you, first. I want to play a new game tonight."

She noted the way Elsa's eyes widened, her mind obviously still in it's play state as she kept fairly quiet. Amused smile on her lips, Anna leaned forward to give Elsa a tender kiss, brushing their noses together as she pulled back. That seemed to do the trick, Elsa giving her a lopsided smile. "So I get a present too, huh? I figured you using that fun new toy was my present." The blonde settled a hand against the crotch of Anna's pants, pressing up on the toy a bit to get a little moan from the redhead.

"No, that's a present for both of us." Backing up a little to get her mind back on track, Anna licked her lips and pointed to the box sitting on the bed. "That is for you. Well both if us, just like yours was, but I got it specifically for you."

Blinking in surprise, Elsa felt her cheeks flush, smile turning shy as she moved to the box. "This is a big box, Anna, just what did you get."

"There's multiple parts." Using one hand to turn Elsa's face back to hers, she pressed a kiss to her lips, this one a little more demanding. "I want you to strip first, darling, so we can get started right after you open it."

Stepping back, Elsa bit her lip as she nodded, gripping the bottom of her sweater. Anna seemed to be in a rush, nodding her along as she stripped down until she was completely bare. Her reward were a few soft kisses placed to her stomach as Anna sat down on the bed and pulled her closer by her hips.

"Good girl." The shiver that shot through Elsa didn't get by Anna, her smile widening as she nodded at the box. "Go ahead, open it."

Elsa reached forward slowly, lifting the lid off the bed completely before peering down into it. A soft gasp slipped past her lips, a pleased flush settling on her skin. "Anna? When did you get these?" Swallowing thick, Elsa reached into the box to pet the fur in front of her, another light shiver travelling through her at the feel.

"Today, I spent quite a bit of time at the store trying to find the perfect things. It's not real fur, by the way, I knew that would bother you." Feeling her heart skip in her chest at the smile Elsa sent her, Anna leaned up for another kiss. "Do you like it?"

"It's perfect, Anna." She looked a tiny bit embarrassed but the smile on her face was almost awed. "I'm just so glad you're okay with this."

Chuckling, Anna rubbed Elsa's lower back gently. "Of course, I'm okay with it, Els. It's something you want, something I really should have noticed earlier." With Elsa being so excited about doing this, Anna felt comfortable with sliding off the bed to stand up next to her once again. She fixed the collar on Elsa's neck once more, smiling affectionately when the blonde immediately tilted her head to the side in a show of submission. "There's my good girl."

Elsa's eyes fell shut, her lip tucked between her teeth as Anna gently nipped her pulse point. "Now, darling, I do believe we should get you ready." Reaching into the box, she pulled out a pair of soft white ears with on thin white band that snapped into a black muzzle. Settling the ears on Elsa's head, she had to admire how easily the ears fit in with her hair, obviously lighter but definitely a good match. Next came the muzzle, fitting around her head until it settled as comfortable as possible over her mouth. It looked fairly like an actual muzzle, pointing out a bit. Elsa's eyes crossed as she tried to look at it while Anna snapped it onto the ears to keep them in place.

Settled into those, Anna scratched the back of Elsa's neck, causing the blonde's eyes to flutter shut. "One more thing." Anna pulled out the tail that had started the whole shopping trip, gently petting the fur as Elsa got a good look at it. The redhead went to their drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. The plug itself was fairly small, Elsa not being used to that sort of thing just yet, but Anna made sure it was thoroughly coated before she moved forward. "On your hands and knees."

Moving into position, Elsa let out a tiny whine when the cool toy touched her. She let her head drop as she relaxed to let Anna settle the plug inside of her, flushing happily when Anna rewarded her with a little nip and a few kisses along her back. "There we go, my pet." Anna's hands gently shifted through Elsa's hair before she moved back to admire her work. Giving her ass a little slap, Anna had her move of the middle of the bed, letting her nails drag slowly down Elsa's spine.

"I want you to let go, Elsa. Completely." The blonde gave her a slightly worried look, gaze flickering to the white streak through Anna's hair. "Do as I day, Elsa, you know you won't hurt me. Let go, pet, you'll be fine. I'll make sure we both get what we want." Getting a gentle nod and the blonde tilting her head to show her compliance, Anna slowly lowered the zipper on her pants, sliding them down off of her legs in front of Elsa's eyes. The older girl swallowed thick at the sight of Anna tightening the harness until her new toy stood erect from her hips. A soft muffled whimper came from the blonde, Anna simply smirking back at her as she walked around the girl.

Setting on her knees behind Elsa, she slid one hand around her to press teasing circles around her clit while she placed kisses along her back. Elsa let out a moan into the muzzle, the sound a bit muffled as she squirmed against the bed. Anna moved back a little bit, trailing her kisses over Elsa's ass as she moved the tail aside. With the fur out of the way, her tongue dipped down inside of Elsa, her fingers pressing harder circles against her.

Elsa's fingers dug into the sheet, her hips rolling back towards Anna's mouth as she thrust her tongue inside of her, licking up as much of her as she could. "You're so we already, Elsa." Her breath puffed against the girl's sensitive center causing a shiver to rush through her. Moving one hand down, she shifted her kisses back up to the expanse of skin Elsa's back presented her, biting down to mark her as she thrust two fingers deep into the squirming girl.

The response was automatic, Elsa bucking back against her hand as she let out a little growl at the bite, body trying to get more when Anna picked up a slow pace. Just as she started to move a little faster, she removed her hand, prompting a whimper from Elsa.

"Oh don't pout, I'm just making sure you're ready." Anna's hand went to stroking the toy at her hips, using Elsa's juices as a lube as well as a little but from the bottle she'd used before. Scooting forward, she pressed the head of the dildo against Elsa, running it teasingly along her slit to bump her clit before moving back again. Lining the toy up, she pressed her hips forward, letting out a moan when the insert on her side rubbed against her clit. "Fuck." Grabbing Elsa's hips in her hands she started to thrust slowly into the girl, watching how she slowly built up into a squirming mess.

As she picked up her pace a little bit, Anna reached for the little surprise with her toy that she had tucked into the side of the harness. Setting it on medium, she let out a gasp as Elsa shuddered out a low moan when the vibrations hit them both. The sheets beneath Elsa's hands immediately had a layer of frost over when, her fingers gripping them hard when Anna started thrusting hard and fast into her.

Elsa's hips rolled back uncontrollably as she tried to keep up with Anna's pace, the vibrations sending an extra thrill of heat straight through her. Her moans were muffled by the muzzle, little whimpers mixing in when Anna would hit a certain spot or her fingers dug a little harder into her hips.

Anna was losing a bit of coordination, the toy hitting her slit just right, the vibrations rippling through her body. Her fingers dug a little into Elsa's skin as she roughly thrust her hips forward, one hand sliding around to circle and pinch her clit once again. Elsa let out a gasp, her nails ripping into the sheets a bit as ice froze them into the shape her fists currently had them.

It didn't take long for Anna to be close, the new toy and the thrill of giving Elsa what she wanted quickly getting her to the edge. Elsa didn't seem to be fairing much better, her thighs slick with her juices and her hands destroying the sheet with a layer of ice, a few shards sticking out from the side of the bed. The air was cool around them as Elsa's arms gave out, upper body falling to the mattress as her hands slid across the frozen sheet, eyes dazed. She was panting hard, her body losing all control as she trembled and shook.

"Cum for me, Elsa. Be my good girl and cum for me." The blonde let out a whimper, her hands sliding one more before hooking into the sheets again. Anna's hand moved a little faster, her circles against her cit losing their shape as her hand trembled. Elsa's eyes closed as she let out a low moan, body shuddering before she stilled, hitting her release hard. Her hands froze the sheets over a little more, a billow of snow rushing around the two as she trembled against the bed.

Anna followed soon after, able to keep her hips moving for a few more seconds before she blanketed Elsa's back with her body, little moans and whimpers slipping past their lips. Their joined highs lasted longer than usual, the remaining vibrations from the toy pressed so close to their bodies had them trembling for a few long moments until Anna could reach to her side to turn it off.

Gently easing off of Elsa, Anna removed the harness from her body before she took off Elsa's muzzle and ears, slowly sliding the tail bitt plug from her. Elsa let out a little whimper at the feeling and Anna smoothed her hair back from her forehead. Sitting up against the pillows, Anna gently eased Elsa away from the frozen part of the bed, letting the blonde curl up on her lap. Her hands went to work to pet and softly scratch Elsa's head, pressing kisses to her face until she relaxed against her.

"You did so good, baby. You didn't hold back." Anna kissed the spot below Elsa's ear when she wiggled up to settle her head on the redhead's shoulder, her hands moving to rub Elsa's back. "Though we may need to go buy some new sheets." That got her a little giggle, Elsa shyly tucking her head into her neck. Grinning back down at her, Anna pressed little kisses to her temple. "And maybe we can stop by and look into getting you a few more toys. I think this could definitely be a lot of fun."


	6. Darkness Of The Mind

**Prompt: Could you write about Elsa having a nightmare about Anna dying and Anna comforting her?**

**Ayy ok so this has a bit of blood in the dream just so you guys know. ALSO dream!Anna does die but she's okay once Elsa wakes up, she's alive so don't you worry your little heads.**

**p.s. I thought about being evil and posting this with zero context but then I felt pretty bad so I put the warning up. ok on with the story.**

* * *

It's dark, so dark that Elsa can barely see her own hand as it presses against the wall she's using as a map of the room. Her heart is pounding and her lungs feel tight as she tries to keep her breath steady. The quiet is what's the worst. Silence so thick she's afraid to make a sound, only listening to her heavy pants and the thundering of her heartbeat.

Next to the silence the only thing Elsa notices is the chill in the air. So different than the cold she's used to, there is a stillness in the air that sinks a frigid shock into her bones.

Everything about this is wrong. Darkness blanketing an overwhelming silence that aids into the frozen scene she's stumbled upon. Her kingdom is full of light now, full of joy. Her life is full of everything she's ever wanted so why is she here.

Then it hits her like a sword to the chest. Anna isn't there. The light is gone, the warmth is missing because Anna is also missing.

"Anna?" Her voice shatters the silence in one swoop, a sudden ringing in her ears overtaking all sound. "ANNA!"

She's running now. Elsa doesn't know why but her legs are pumping and she's throwing herself forward through the room. Everything seems to be spinning, the room slowly lighting up as snowflakes swirl rapidly about.

"Anna!" She can see her now, a familiar flash of red hair kneeling in the middle of the room. The younger woman is folded over, as though she's in pain, and a soft sobbing reaches Elsa's ears. "Snowflake?" Walking forward slowly, Elsa worries her lip between her teeth. "Anna, what's wrong?"

"You didn't stop it." Anna's voice is garbled.

"I didn't.. I stopped the winter, Anna, I did!" Elsa doesn't know why she jumped there but the room is so cold, maybe that's why Anna's so curled up.

"No, not the winter!" Voice raised, Anna's shout made the blonde jump.

Elsa, now trying to swallow past the sudden thick feeling in her throat, stepped forward. "What do you mean then, Anna?"

The other girl looked up, eyes devoid of any life. Blood dripped from her lips, a giant growing crimson spot slicing down from her shoulder to her middle. "The sword!" One of Anna's hands was mutilated, the one she'd held up, while the other pressed against the blood flowing freely from her chest.

Horrified, Elsa rushed forward, catching Anna as she fell and cradling her close. "Anna! Anna, no, you were frozen! You were fine after you thawed, no. No this isn't happening, Anna. No, no, Snowflake it's going to be okay. You'll be okay. I'll keep you safe. You saved me, Anna, I'll keep you safe." There was no response from the chilled body in her lap, Anna's face slack as her arms fell limp at her sides.

"Nonono, Anna, this isn't funny anymore." Tears spilled down Elsa's cheeks, her entire body shaking as she kept Anna pressed tight against her chest. "Snowflake, wake up. Anna, please?" Clenching her eyes shut, Elsa's hands held Anna close as she started to freeze once again. "ANNA!"

Shooting up into a sitting position, Elsa's hair was plastered to her forehead. Eyes a little wild, she scanned the room until she spotted Anna snoring next to her in bed. Running one hand through her hair to brush it out of her face, Elsa startled a little when she realized her cheeks were wet and tears were still tricking down. She looked over at the warm body snoozing next to her and let out a soft sob, warmth filling her chest as she finally got hold of the fact that Anna was alive.

The sob was what got Anna blinking sleepily awake, looking up at Elsa just as she hugged her knees to her chest. "Elsa?" The older girl trembled at her voice, peeking down at her over her arm. Anna sat up, sliding one hand across Elsa's shoulders. "Darling, what's wrong?" She didn't get a verbal answer, instead getting an armful of Elsa when the blonde threw herself at Anna. She teetered a bit before settling with her back against the headboard, wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist. Anna could feel tears hitting her neck where her lover had hidden her face, her frame trembling in her arms while Elsa's hands clutched at her sides.

"Shh, Elsa, it's okay. Did you have a nightmare?" A gentle nod was all she got in response, Elsa's body sinking into her as she rubbed soothing circles against her back. "Do you want to talk about it?" Anna tried to look down at Elsa's face but she wasn't budging from her safe place. It didn't take much for Anna to figure it out when all Elsa did in response to her question was grip her a little tighter. "I died, didn't I?"

Another sob wracked Elsa's body as she let out a noise of confirmation. She didn't want to let Anna go but she slid her body down just enough so she could rest her head above the redhead's heart. Looking down at Elsa with a mix of worry and fondness, Anna wiggled with her sister until they were both laying down. Anna held Elsa close as she lay practically on top of her, ear right above Anna's heart so she could keep listening to the beat.

"I'm okay, Elsa. I'm alive, it's still beating." One arm kept Elsa held close while her other hand ran gently through her blonde hair. "I'll always be here for you, darling." Leaning up a bit, she pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Elsa's head before laying back down. Anna kept her love close until the trembling stopped and Elsa was lulled back to sleep. Smiling affectionately down at her, Anna situated the blankets around them before slipping back to sleep herself, her arms securely wrapped around Elsa.

She'd always be there to fight off the darkness.


	7. Little Red protects her wolf

**Prompt: I really like modern day AU, maybe like Anna cheering up Elsa after being bullied in school or something? **

**just to be clear in this, their parents don't question how close they are because Elsa is adopted. They took her in at a very young age when her parents, their very close friends, died in an accident so..**

* * *

Running down the halls after the last bell rang, Anna was excited. Her football practice had been cancelled due to some of the team being out sick with the flu going around the school. Sliding to a halt, she faltered when she noticed Elsa wasn't at her locker. She frowned, letting out a dejected sigh as she kept walking to the exit. Maybe her sister forgot that she didn't have practice and left without her.

Then she heard the giggling. That malicious giggling that came from Hans, Elsa's biggest tormentor. Though Elsa was a little older than her, a senior to her sophomore, she was also painfully shy. Anna was the jock where Elsa was the art student, focusing on drawing and painting and photography. Hans was on the team with her, one of the older guys, and he loved to pick on Elsa. Anna feared it was partially her fault, being only the second girl to ever be on the team and easily beating Hans out for top position. Elsa was an easy target where as Anna could just take him on the field.

Narrowing her gaze, she followed the laughter and found Hans in a group with a few of the cheerleaders. They all looked uncomfortable except for the one girl who always hung onto the boy's arm. None of the other girls looked happy with what he was saying. Getting as close as possible, she listened in.

"So she started crying but she bumped into me, me of a people! Little freak should watch where she's going. I mean, it's not like I lied to her when I said those things." A twisted smile graced Hans's face and Anna felt her hands clench tightly when she heard his next words. "Anyway, I knew she'd go running to her little protector so I threw the container at her. She looked like a blue drowned rat and her painting was covered. It was priceless the way her hands tried to brush it off before she just gave up and took off. Elsa just needs to learn her place for good."

Though Anna knew he'd been talking about her from the start, the way he said her name set a white hot rage ablaze in her chest. Storming out from her spot against the wall, she noticed a few of the cheerleaders back up at the look in her eyes. Hans opened his mouth to speak once more but nothing could escape before Anna's fist connected with his jaw.

There was a sickening sound of teeth clacking together followed by Anna's hiss, her hand sore. She flexed it and let out a breath when she knew nothing was broken. Then her gaze went to the boy now on the floor, jaw cradled in his hands.

She got down on her knees, one pressing painfully into his crotch while the other gripped his bleeding jaw tightly. "If you ever do anything to Elsa again, I'll make sure every single guy on the team tackles you so hard you'll end up in a body cast. Do you understand me, you fucking asshole." The look of pure venom in Anna's usually sweet eyes must have done the trick. Any lasting fight in Hans's bod slipped away, leaving only pain and fear as he sputtered out an affirmative.

Leaving the boy on the ground for the cheerleaders to deal with, all of them firmly supporting the story that Hans had simply fallen down the stairs to injure himself, Anna took off for home.

As soon as she walked in the front door, her heart ached. Her parents were sitting in the kitchen speaking softly to one another, the upstairs shower the only other sound in the house. When Anna moved inside, they looked up at her with sad smiles.

"Is she okay?" Anna's voice broke a little, her fathers eyes immediately training on her hand. "Oh uh.. Yea about that." Shifting uncomfortable, she watched him warily. Then he surprised her.

"Let me get you some ice for that before you go check on her." He grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and wrapped it in a cloth while her mother simply watched and tried to calm her down.

"She's fine, honey. Just a little shaken up. I think she wanted to go to you but she must have forgotten you didn't have practice, she came straight home."

Nodding at them both, Anna simply waited until her father handed her the pack before she took off upstairs.

Hesitating at the bathroom door for a moment, Anna ran into Elsa's room to grab some of her favorite clothes before she went back. She knocked softly, heart squeezing painfully when the answer was a soft sniffle barely heard over the shower. Anna slipped into the room, wincing at the now blue stained clothes Elsa had laying on a towel on the sink. A few droplets of paint had followed Elsa to the shower where Anna could see her frantically trying to wash all the blue from her platinum hair.

Anna stripped down and slipped into the shower behind Elsa, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her neck. Immediately, Elsa let out a sob and turned in Anna's arms, hiding her face against her neck.

"Shh, Els, it's alright. I'm here now." Her eyes looked Elsa over. Most of the paint seemed to be gone from her skin, now just a few thick streaks remained in her hair. The older girl trembled in her arms, snuggling in even closer as her arms wound around Anna's waist.

"I didn't mean to leave you there, I just couldn't stay anymore." A confused hiccup followed her words. "Anna, why is your hand so cold?"

"Oh uh.. ice pack." Elsa peeked up at her for a moment, brows pulling together in question. "I may have punched Hans when I heard him talking in the hall about what he did to you."

Backing up slightly, the blonde immediately pulled Anna's hand into her own. She cradled it gently before placing a kiss on her knuckles. "Always my knight in shining armor." Elsa gave her a shy little smile, tears slowing down now that Anna had her.

The redhead leaned in to give her a soft little kiss, her other arm keeping Elsa steady when she all but melted into the touch. "I'll always keep you safe, Els. I always have and I'll never stop." Elsa flushed softly at her words, ducking her head a bit when Anna gave her a smile brimming with affection. She reached around the girl pressed in close, grabbing the shampoo to wash out the rest of the blue. "Just let me take care of you."

Once the girls were clean and dry, they curled up together on Elsa's bed. The blonde was laying almost on top of Anna, her head resting on her chest just above her heart. One arm was hugging Anna's middle and she had a leg slung across her hips. Anna's arms were holding her in close while one hand sifted through her hair, occasionally scratching her scalp or the nape of her neck.

Just as Anna started to drift off a little, Elsa whispered softly against her shirt, her hand gripping her even closer. "I love you, little Red."

Chuckling at the use of the nickname, Anna kissed the top of Elsa's head. "I love you too, little wolf."


End file.
